The First Love
by dinabillhk
Summary: D.O/ Kai / KAISOO / KAIDO / EXO MEMBER... D.O si polos yang selalu dijahili oleh teman barunya, Kai. Seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu bisa membuat D.O merona. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Annyeonghaseyokawan~

Ini pertama kali gue bikin cerita jadi mungkin masih berantakan

Ya cerita ini tentang kaisoo. Yow mana suaranya kaisoo shipper:D. Disini D.O ceritanya polos. Dan kai suka ngusilin D.O gitu hahaha.

Semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya. Selamat membaca kawan~~~~.

KAISOO / DOKAI / KAIDO / My Seatmeat

D.O POV

Ini adalah hari pertama aku menduduki kelas 10. Oh ya nama aku DO Kyungsoo. Aku seorang namja. Yang berumur 15 biasanya orang memanggilku D.O. Aku sangat gugup pada suatu hal yang baru. Aku orang yang bisa dianggap 'susah bergaul' karena aku orang yang sangat aku melihat daftar kelas, kulihat namaku ada di daftar kelas A. Itu kelas bilingual, nilai bahasa inggrisku bisa dibilang cukup baik.

Padahari petamaku mulai mengetahui apa rasanya 'jatuh cinta' dan aku mulai bergaul dengan teman-teman padaumumnya.

Kurasa hidup ku mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik.

…

 **tett….tett…tett..** Nah itu suara bell yang menandakan semua murid harus masuk kelas. Aku langsung bergegas menuju kelas. Saat di kelas, hanya ada satu kursi yang kosong. Disamping namja yang berambut coklat. Karena tak ada pilihan lagi, aku pun duduk berdampingan dengan namja berambut coklati tu.

" bolehkah aku duduk di sini ? "aku bertanya pada namja itu dengan memasang wajah o.o ku.

"wah tentu saja.. silahkan " namja itu memberikan senyumannya yang menurutku sangat manis.

Dan aku pun duduk di belum tau nama dia. Mungkin aku akan berkenalan setelah pelajaran pertama selesai. Mungkin. Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat sopan nan ramah. Mungkin aku akan dekat dengannya. Menjadi sahabatnya(?) atau selebihnya haha.

" hey.. " namja itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku yang aneh.

" hahhhh!? " aku terbangun darilamunanku dan memasang wajah o.o ku lagi saat pipiku mungkin memerah karena malu.

" hahahahaha.. mianhae telah mengagetkan mu. Habisnya daritadi kuperhatikan kau melamun, dan wajah mu lucu sekali saat memerah "berbicara seraya tertawa kecil karena mukaku yang terkaget dan memerah karena malu itu.

Pelajaran petama adalah bahasa inggris. Pelajaran favoritku. Dan sekarang materinya tentang 'introduction' karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah.

*seoarang guru perempuan masuk kelas dan berbicara

"Ya nama saya miss Rina, saya yang akan menjadi guru bahasa inggris kalian. Sekarang materinya adalah memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Maju kedepan ya . Miss acak yaa. Yang petama yaitu Kim Jong-in. Silahkan maju Kim Jong-in ".

"hello guys.. my name is Kim Jong-in. You can call me Kai. My favorite food is fried chicken. My favorite color is red and black." Kai mempekenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

" Just it ? " miss Rinimenanyakanuntukmemastkan.

" yeah miss " kaimenjawabdengan simple.

" ohh okay then.. go back to your seat "seraya memaparkan senyum manisnya ke Kai.

Kai pun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berdampingan aku mula imemberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

" eee.. nama kau adalah Kai ? salam kenal ya Kai " aku sangat gugup saat bertanya kepadanya.

" Iya.. naneun Kai. Whats yours?" dengan senyuman khasnya

" DO Kyungsoo giliran kamu " aku pun maju kedepan. Tapi sebelum maju aku berkata "Kamu akan tahu itu.. aku kedepan dulu yaa " sembari memberikan senyum khasku yang berbentuk hati.

Okay sekarang giliran aku yang memperkenalkan diri. " h.. hell..oog..guys " aku sangat gugup badan ku sangat panas. Ya badan ku terasa panas ketika diriku gugup.

" Do Kyungsoo apa ada masalah? Kamu gugup ya?Anggap saja di depan mu tak ada orang, Aku dulu juga pernah begitu ".miss Rina menambah keberanianku setelah dia berbicara seperti itu. Dan Kai menyemangatiku dengan berkata" ayooo kamu pasti bisa " dengan senyumannya yang mlihatkan gigi rapatnya dan rapinya itu.

Aku menghirup danmenghembuskan nafasku untuk mengaturnya. Dan kemudian aku pun membernikan diri. "hello guys.. yeah well, I'm the person who nervous when talking in front of many people. So..my name is DO Kyungsoo. i like the color of black and yellow. And my favorite is dessert. I want to be a singer haha". Akhirnya aku berhasil! Berhasil berbicara di depan banyak orang tanpa ada rasa gugup! Aku merasa aku takakan pernah gugup lagi. Aku mulai merasa percaya diri saat ini.

Miss rina pun mempersilahkan aku duduk kembali ke tempat duduk. Dan tak lama kemudian bell pun berbunyi "tet…tet..tet.." . Miss Rina pun mempersilahkan murid beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

" ya anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajarannya minggu depan ya.." seraya membereskan berkasnya lalu meninggalkan kelas ku.

" D.O kau mau ke kantin bersamaku? " . dan aku menjawab " baiklah " dengan malu-malu. Dan kami berdua pun turun ke lantai satu karena kelas kami di lantai 5. Dan pada saat itu dengan cerobohnya aku tak membawa uang jajanku. Sial.

"d.o kau mau beli apa? Wahh lihat itu ada yang berjualan kimchi!" kai sepertinya suka kimchi. " .. perutku yang berbunyi karena kelaparan dan sepertinya terdengar oleh kai.

"hahahaha kau pasti sangat kelaparan " menertawakanku akan bunyi perutku yang kelaparan Ini. Kai pun langsung menyergap tangkanku mearikku ke tempat makanan kimchi itu dijual.

" nahh kau mau beli yang mana D.O? " kai menanyakan hal itu dan aku bingung harus menjawab apa .

" ee… eee.. aku lu..paa.. membawa.." aku berbicara dengan gugup haha.

" apa.. kau tak membawa uang jajan mu? Mari ku belikan kimchi ini sebagai pertanda percintaan kita eh aku bercanda maksudku pertemanan kita " kai berbicara dengan menunduk dan memegang dagu ku dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dan saat itu rasanya aku sudah tak bernapas.

" hah? Memang tak apa? Hahaaha percintaan aneh-aneh saja kau kai" seraya memasang muka malu.

lalu kai membelikanku 1 porsi yang berisikan 10 kimchi kepadaku. " ini buat kamu.. yuk kita makan di sana " menunjuk ke arah meja di ujung yang kosong.

" hah.. terima kasih banyak ya kai ". Berterimakasih akan perbuatan baik Kai yang sudah mau membelikkan makanan untukku.

" santai saja.. wajah mu memerah tuh hahaha " kai meledekku dan aku langsung geram dan menginjak kakinya. " aduhh.. sakit tau.. iya iya maafkan aku, yuk kita duduk dan menyantap kimchi-kimchi ini.

" pagi yang cerah yaa D.O " kai mulai berbicara aneh lagi.

" apa kau bilang ini pagi.. kau sudah gila ya.." sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

" aduh sakit tau.. hehahahaha aku hanya bercanda bodoh.. kau kira aku serius.. dasar D.O si polos".

" apa kau bilang " polos? Dasar kau! " aku pun memukuli dia.

" aduh aduh hahahhaha.. saat kau marah tetap saja mukamu polos hahahaha.. omong omong kau sudah percaya diri ya sekarang.. baguslah " .

aku langsung berhenti memukuli kai dan terdiam sejenak. " lah kamu kenapa D.O ? " kai menanyakannya karena tiba-tiba saja aku diam.

" gomawo… kai " berterimakasih pada kai dengan nada suara yang kecil.

" hah? Apa? " .

" dasar kai tuli! Hahahaha " aku pun membalas dendam hahahah.

" APA! KAU BLANG AKU TULI! Dasar polos! Padahal aku baru membersihkan kotoran telinga ku tadi pagi:'( " kai pun memasang muka sedih dan aku merasa bersalah

" kai.. aku tak bermaksud.. " belum selesai berbicara lalu kai menertawakanku karena aku sangat polos. " hahahahaha dasar D.O polos! Aku tak ngambek bodoh.. " sembari mengelap air matanya yang disebabkan dia tertawa berlebihan karena sikap polosku ini haha dasar kai.

" udah yuk makannya aku kenyang kai " .

"tet…tet..tet.." bel masuk berbunyi.

" nahh pas sekali bel sudah berbunyi.. yasudah yuk ke kelas " kami pun ke kelas dengan berjalan berdua dan tak sengaja kami bergandengan tangan sebentar.

" ahh maafkan aku " kai melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya menggandeng tanganku. " pipi mu memerah lagi hahaha :D ". " ahh tidak.. kau pasti salh lihat" kami pun menaiki tangga yang sangat banyak dan akhirnya sampai di kelas.

Ternyata saat tiba di kelas kami terlambat. " dari mana saja kalian ? " ibu guru yang tak ku kenal pun bertanya kerpada kami berdua.

" ehhhh.. " aku bingung harus berbicara apa dan kai pun tiba-tiba " ehh ini bu kita tadi abis makan di kantin dan kita kecapekan di tangga dan beristirahat sebentar hahaha maklm bu belum terbiasa " lalu kai mengahadap ku dan mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum padaku. Pipiku mungkin sedang memerah sekarang. Dasar kai.

" baiklah.. ayo masuk.. " ibu guru tersebut mengizinkan kami berdua masuk tanpa harus menerima hukuman. Kami berdua pun duduk ketempat duduk kami yang berdampingan.

Ahh kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang berdekatan dengan kai karena kejadian tadi. Apa aku suka kai yaa?. " ahh.. tak mungkin! " tak sengaja ku berbicara frontal akibat lamunanku.

" kau tak apa D.O? " berbicara kemudian melihat ke arah mukaku dengan memiringkan mukanya. Ahhh dia membuat ku tak bisa ber-nafas.

" aku tak apa.. " aku hanya menjawab nya dengan singkat karena kau sangat malu. Dan badanku terasa panas lagi akibat gugup.

" okeyy kalo ada apa-apa bilang padaku yaa.. polos.." lagi lagi dia membuat mukaku memeah seperti tomat yang sudah harus dipetik.

"baiklah.. kai " aku tak menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar.

" nahhh semua murid sudah di kelas kan? " bu guru menanyakan untuk memastikan.

" sudah bu… " semua murid menjawab dengan serentak, termasuk aku dan kai.

" baiklah.. sekarang ibu akan meng-absen kalian satu persatu agar lebih mengenal kalian. Oh iyaa ibu lupa.. nama ibu sendiri adalah Jessica jung. Ini kelas bilingual kan? Berarti kalian bisa mamanggil saya dengan 'miss sica' " memberitahu kepada murid-muridnya.

" yang pertama.. Byun baekhyun? Ohh yaa ada yaa.. Kim Joon Myun? Ada.. Oh Sehoon? Ada yaa.. Park Chanyeol? Ada ya.. Wu Fan? Ada oke.. Huang Zi Tao? Ada agus.. Xi Lu Han? Ada.. Kim Min Seok? Ada.. Zang Yi Xing ? ada.. Kim Jogdae? Ada.. Kim Jong In? adaa DO Kyungsoo? Ada. Baguss hadir semuaa " miss sica meng-absen kami dan kami mengangat kami apabila nama kami di panggil.

"baik.. miss disini akan mengajarkan kalian pelajaran prakarya ya.. sekarang materinya menggambar kalian sendiri. Dengan cita-cita kalian apa.. digambar di kertas a4 yang akan ibu bagikan " memberitahu kami apa materi pelajaran prakarya sekarang. Miss pun membagikan kertas berukuran A4 kepada kami semua.

" haduhh aku mau jadi apa yaa " berbicara sendiri karena kebingungan akan membuat apa.

" jadi boneka muka polos aja sana hehahahah " lagi-lagi kai menggoda aku dengan kata kata seperti itu.

" enak saja! Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal tau! " memasang muka ngambek ku.

" ohh bagus lahh semoga mik nya tidak hancur yaa:D " Kai menjahili ku lagi. Karena ku geram langsung ku injak saja kaki dia.

" aduhhhh kau selalu menginjakku hahaha sakit tau okey mianhae aku percaya kok suaramu bagus" kali ini dia malah membuat wajahku merah lagi.

" kalau kau mau jadi apa? " aku iseng bertanya kepada Kai.

" hemmm kalau jadi suami mu saja bagaimana?" memasang muka tanpa bersalah dan menghadap wajahku. Dan muka ku terasa sudah terbakar akibat perkataan Kai.

"hehahahaahha aku hanya bercanda tomat! Mukamu memerah lagi! Dasar polos hehahaha tapi kalau beneran juga boleh sih " berkata kepadaku sambil tertawa yang melihatkan gigi dan menutup matanya. Sangat manis.

" apasih kai! " aku berbicara dengan nada malu dan mukaku yang sudah seperti tomat. Ya memerah.

Singkatnya kami pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang disuruh miss Sica.

" nahh.. waktunya habis.. kumpulkan yaa semuanya " menyuruh kami mengumpulkan tugas.

Aku mengintip gambaran Kai. Ternyata dia juga sama sepertiku. Ingin menjadi penyanyi. Dasar kai haha.

Tet..tet..tet.. bell pulang pun berbunyi.

" ya kalian boleh pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing yaa " miss Sica mempersilahkan kami semua pulang.

Aku pun mengambil ponselku yang ada di dalam saku celanaku. Dan menelpon supirku untuk menjemput ku.

" annyeong haseyyo.. bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang juga? " menanyakan kepada supriku mlewat ponsel

" ne? wah.. maaf tuan aku tak bisa menjemputmu karena aku sedang mengantar nyonya ke rumah"

" baiklah.. aku akan pulang sendiri "

" kamsa hamnida" dan kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menutup telepon.

" haduhhh aku harus naik apa ya.. " aku yang kebingugan akan pulang naik apa.

Dan kemudian Kai mendekatiku. Dan berkata " ada apa polos? Kau kenapa tak pulang? "

"ini Kai.. supirku tak bisa menjemputku.. jadi.. " belum selesai berbicara.

" ahhh aku tahu kalo kayk gini.. kau berbicara seperti itu maksudnya mau ku antar pulang yaa haha dasar tomat hahaha " tetap saja sifat kai tak pernah berubah.

" ahh enak saja! Aku tak mau ikut dengan mu! " aku ngambek tidak jelas mengapa.

" benar yaa kalo begitu dadah aku deluan " melambaikan tangannya yang bermaksud meledekku.

" ahhhh mianhae kai.. aku mau ikut dengan mu kumohon.. hwaaa " ku berbicara dengan akting menangis ku haha dan berhasil.

" baiklah ayo polos kita pulang bersama.. " memberikan senyum yang sangat manisnya itu.

" Kai.. " aku hanya bingung mau naik apa dan ingin bertanya.

" Ya.. apa polos? " kai menjawab nya dengan nada suara menggoda haha.

" kita akan naik apa memagnya? " aku bertanya pada kai karen tak tahu akan naik apa.

" kau akan ku bonceng naik sepedaku " seraya memberikan senyuman yang manis nya itu lagi.

" benarkah? Apa kah kau tak keberatan? Gomawo Kai.. " aku berterimakasih pada kai.

" ahh.. sudah tidak apa-apa kau kan sudah akrab " sembari mengelus kepalaku dan tertawa kecil.

kami pun ke tempat dimana sepeda Kai di taruh. Dan Kai benar saja, dia membonceng ku. Ternyata walaupun dia jahil padaku, dia sangat baik. Terimakasih kai.

" nah.. rumah mu memang nya dimana ?" bertanya padaku dengan tetap menggoes sepedanya.

" ahh.. rumahku di Sangji Ritzville, apakah kau tau? " menjawab pertanyaan kai .

" APA KAU BERCANDA! RUMAHKU JUGA DISITU! " berbicara dengan suara yang lumayan besar karena sangat bewrsemangat.

" JADI SELAMA INI KITA BERTETANGGA DAN KITA TAK MENGETAHUINYA ITU! KITA MEMANG BENAR-BENAR BODOH… hahaahhaha " sambil memukul pundak kai karena tak kusangka kita bertetanggaan.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai. Dan kai menanyakan rumahku blok berapa. " polos.. rumahmu blok berapa? "

" blok D 12 " menjawab kai.

" hmm okey.. " belum sadar kalau berbelakangan dengan rumahnya.

" HAH?! ITU KAN BLOK YANG BERBELAKANGAN DENGAN RUMAHKU! TAK KUSANGKA! " kaget karena kaget selama ini rumah mereka berbelakangan tetapi tak pernah kenal satu sama lain.

Akhirnya kai pun sampai rumahku. Dan aku pun turun dari sepedanya.

" Kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung kerumahku yaa " kai berkata seperti itu seraya melambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan.

" ya baiklah kai " melambaikan tanganku sebagai balasan dan memberikan senyumanku padanya.

Saat mau memasuki rumah. Aku baru saja teringat, kalau mamah belm sampai rumah. Ah sial. Aku harus menunggu nya. Apa aku kerumah Kai saja ya? Ahh tapi aku malu. Tak tau alasan apa yang membuat ku malu tapi aku tetap saja. Malu.

Setelah ber menit-menit ternyata Kai berolahraga sore hari. Dia lewat rumah depanku dan menyapaku.

" hei polos! Mengapa kau tak masuk rumah? " berhenti sebentar di hadapanku.

" hemm ini.. " pipiku mulai terasa hangat lagi.

" ahh pipimu memerah.. pasti kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi malu heahahah ayooo katakan saja.." kai selalu menggoda ku untuk kai.

" ahhh mkau… enak saja! " aku melempar pasir yang ada disebelahku ke kai karena sangat geram padanya.

" aduh aduh iya iya mainhae haahaha " kai berusaha menghindar dari pasir yang ku lemparkan padanya.

" eh Kai.. boleh kah kau menemaniku disini sebentar? Mamah ku belum pulang" memasang muka melas.

" hahahaha dasar tomat.. mukamu merah lagi.. sudah kuduga pasti kau mau kutemani.. dasar ngenes " Kai selalu meledekku dalam situasi apapun. Kai pun duduk disebelah ku.

" enak saja ! aku punya pacar tahu! " aku hanya iseng berbohong dengannya. Tetapi sifat kai langsung aneh.

" hah? Punya pacar? Siapa dia? " memasang muka cemburu.

" mukamu kenapa Kai? Kau cemburu ya.. hahahah " kali ini aku menjahili Kai.

" ahhh tidak aneh aneh saja kau polos.. " dengan memukul pundakku.

" hahahahaha aku haya bercanda tuli.. aku tak punya pacar.. " senyum ke Kai.

" baguslah.. " berkata sambil memasang muka lega dan senyum bahagia.

" baguslah? Apa maksud kau! Kau teman yang jahat! Ahh aku masih belum punya pacar.. kapan aku punya.. " dengan nada suara menangis.

" hahaha mianhae bukan itu yang ku maksud.. omong-omong kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'TULI' enak saja! " kesal dan menarik telinga bagian tanganku.

" aduhh ampunn Kai.. aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.. " meminta ampun karena kesakitan.

" baguslah kau menurut padaku " memasang senyum meledek.

" dasar kau licik! " aku menitak kepala Kai karena kesal.

Setelah kujitak kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan.

" Kai… bangun Kai.. mianhae udah jitak kamu.. aku tak bermaksud " memasang mukaku yang merasa sangat bersalah.

Kai mengapa dia pingsan….

.

.

.

.

Author POV

hai.. makasih ini chapter pertama kaisoo.. semoga kalian suka yaa..

tolong kasih saran kaliann yaa.. kalo kalian suka boleh tuh favorit nya wkwkwk:D

makasih udah mau bacaa


End file.
